Video Games, Guns, and Cards
by ViDez
Summary: Random drabble. 'I would never replace my beloved chocolate for anything in the world, probably except N-' he quickly stopped his sentence wide-eyed, realising what he was about to say. Implied MelloxNear, and MattxVideoGames. Yeah you heard me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Pokemon.**

**Random drabble I had in my head. Result of boredom.**

**Slight cussing ahead.**

* * *

"Holy. Mother. Of. Fucking. Arceus."

Those were the first five words Matt uttered once he saw the object on display inside the video game store. It was protected in a square case with a picture of a winged serpent on the front. The serpent itself was grey with a black and red striped underbelly, its wings looking like black hands with red claws, and it had three golden rib-like things in either side of its body. It had a golden headpiece, only showing its menacing red eyes. On the bottom were the words:

"Pokemon Platinum!" Matt squealed. Beside him his best friend Mello rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Matt, you already have over ten Pokemon games!" The chocoholic groaned.

"Mello, you already have over seven boxes of chocolate shipped all the way from Switzerland in your room!" Matt mimicked Mello's tone. "I'm not complaining about your chocolate, so it's not fair if you complain about my video games."

"Soon enough, you'll get tired of that game and abandon it like the rest of your games." Mello murmured tiredly. He really needed a chocolate bar right now.

Matt put on a horrified face, "You asshole! I would never abandon any of my precious video games!" he gasped dramatically. Other people in the store began to stare at the odd pair and the blonde glared at all of them. They wisely averted their eyes elsewhere.

The red-head glared intently behind his goggles at Mello, "Well how about you? You'll get tired of your chocolate addiction shortly and replace it with something else!" Matt accused.

Now it was Mello's turn to glare, "Excuse me?! I would never replace my beloved chocolate for anything in the world, probably except N-" he quickly stopped his sentence wide-eyed, realising what he was about to say.

Matt raised an eyebrow curiously, "Except what, Mello?" The game-a-holic prodded.

"…Except for a NTK-62 machine gun!" The blonde lied quickly, "Or a better gun than that. You remember my fascination for guns, right Matt?" He rambled.

Matt blinked, and chuckled good-naturedly. "Whatever you say, Mello. For your birthday I'll ask permission from Watari to buy you a gun." The red-head grinned.

Mello smiled, "That would be fucking awesome! Thank you Matt."

Their previous argument forgotten, Matt enthusiastically bought the Pokemon game with Mello's money ("Yessss! You're the best, Mels!" Matt beamed. "You owe me." Mello reminded). They quickly got out of the game store and walked back to their shared apartment in a peaceful silence.

Mello looked up at the fluffy white clouds above himself and Matt. _'I wonder what Near is doing right now?' _The blonde wondered airily.

--

A certain white-haired teen sneezed, effectively demolishing the tower of cards he was working on. His blank eyes looked down at the two cards that landed on his lap and he picked them up. Observing the cards with slight interest, Near uttered one word:

"Mello." He mumbled. He stood up from his crouching position and walked out of the room, leaving the two cards face-up on the floor.

An ace of hearts and a two of spades.

* * *

**A/N: Umm the last bit is suppose to mean something, so I'll just quickly explain it:**

**The ace represents Near and his 'number one' position, and the two represents Mello for being second to Near. The 'hearts' and 'spades' are symbols for affection. The 'spades' kinda looks like an upside-down heart, so yeah...**

**In a deck of cards the ace of hearts is always red, and the two of spades is always black. According to the history of the cards the color 'red' means 'day' and the color 'black' means 'night' - complete opposites!**

**Near is 'red', Mello is 'black'. **

**Yeah, random but cool. Reviews please?**


End file.
